yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia The Fierce Knight
ガイア |phon = Ankoku Kishi Gaia |trans = Gaia the Dark Knight |altname = Gaia the Fierce Knight |image = GaiaTheFierceKnight-LCYW-EN-SR-1E.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Warrior |level = 7 |atk = 2300 |def = 2100 |number = 06368038 |lore = A knight whose horse travels faster than the wind. His battle-charge is a force to be reckoned with. |frlore = Chevalier dont le destrier voyage plus vite que le vent. Sa charge de bataille est une force à ne pas sous-estimer. |delore = Ein Ritter, dessen Pferd schneller als der Wind ist. Mit seiner Kampfkraft muss man rechnen. |splore = Un caballero cuyo caballo galopa más rápido que el viento. Su carga en la batalla es una fuerza a considerar. |itlore = Un cavaliere il cui destriero galoppa più veloce del vento. Quando attacca alla carica dimostra una forza devastante. |ptlore = Um cavaleiro cujo cavalo viaja mais rápido que o vento. Sua investida é uma força a se reconhecer. |jplore = 風よりも速く走る馬に乗った騎士。突進攻撃に注意。 |chlore = 騎著風馳電掣般的馬的騎士。當心突進攻擊。 |edslore = A knight whose horse travels faster than the wind. His battle-charge is a force to be reckoned with. |gx1lore = A knight whose horse travels faster than the wind. His battle-charge is a force to be reckoned with. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A006 - UR) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F004 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR004 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-F006 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR007 - C) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR002 - SR) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C006 - UR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE103 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G004 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE004 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G006 - C) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE002 - SR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT103 - R) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I004 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT004 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (MIY-I006 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT002 - SR) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (DIY-P007 - C) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT007 - C) |sp_sets = Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S006 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP004 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP007 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (BIY-S006 - C) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP002 - SR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP103 - R) Booster R1 (B1-02 - UR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-006 - R) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-07 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-06 - UR) Limited Edition 2: Yugi Pack (WJ-01 - UR) Pharaonic Guardian (PH-52 - UtR) Ｖｏｌ．１ (UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR103 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K007 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 1-A (Ultra Rare) Basic 2-C (Rare) The Warriors (Rare) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) |gx02_sets = First Monster (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Rare) |sdd_sets = Dark Magician (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Special Gift Collection (Common) Warrior Collection A (Common) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) EARTH Collection 1 (Ultra Rare) Warrior Collection 1 (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Rare) All at Random (Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 1 |eds_sets = Dark Magician (Rare) |anime_dm = 001, 005, 015, 023, 029, 030, 033, 035, 045, 050, 099, 106, 108, 131, 135, 159, 161, 223 |anime_gx = 023 |manga_dm = 037 |manga_d = 036, 043, 044, 055, 059, 066 |fusionmaterial1 = Gaia the Dragon Champion |archetype1 = Gaia Knight |database_id = 4044 |gx1dp = 1000 |gx1_number = 0026 }}